


Love is Multiversal: Love of the Hunt

by ShepardisaBOSS



Series: Love is Multiversal [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Harem, Lemon, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShepardisaBOSS/pseuds/ShepardisaBOSS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, here it is. The first story in my own "Love is Multiversal" series (done with VindictiveDunc's permission).</p><p>Now, to those of you who are not aware, VindictiveDunc attempted to do something very similar to this. Unfortunately, for some reason the story was taken down. Hopefully this brand won't get taken down.</p><p>Anyway, here's the basic plot of this chapter: set after my fan fiction "The Antiverser," Michael is on his date with Emerald Sustrai (with the two of them unaware that they are enemies of each other). During the date, Michael rescues someone from a group of would-be rapists. Not wanting the date to end just yet, Emerald takes Michael back to her place to give him a proper hero's reward.</p><p>Okay, now let's get the disclaimer out of the way: I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR THE STORY "MLTI VRSE" IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM! RWBY IS THE PROPERTY OF MONTY OUM AND ROOSTER TEETH, WHILE VINDICTIVEDUNC IS THE OWNER OF "MLTI VRSE!"</p><p>And with that out of the way, let's get on with the show!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Love is Multiversal: Love of the Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here it is. The first story in my own "Love is Multiversal" series (done with VindictiveDunc's permission).
> 
> Now, to those of you who are not aware, VindictiveDunc attempted to do something very similar to this. Unfortunately, for some reason the story was taken down. Hopefully this brand won't get taken down.
> 
> Anyway, here's the basic plot of this chapter: set after my fan fiction "The Antiverser," Michael is on his date with Emerald Sustrai (with the two of them unaware that they are enemies of each other). During the date, Michael rescues someone from a group of would-be rapists. Not wanting the date to end just yet, Emerald takes Michael back to her place to give him a proper hero's reward.
> 
> Okay, now let's get the disclaimer out of the way: I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR THE STORY "MLTI VRSE" IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM! RWBY IS THE PROPERTY OF MONTY OUM AND ROOSTER TEETH, WHILE VINDICTIVEDUNC IS THE OWNER OF "MLTI VRSE!"
> 
> And with that out of the way, let's get on with the show!

The city of Vale was truly beautiful at night.

The stars glistened in the sky, with the moon shining beautifully. The lights from windows and lamp posts giving the streets a picturesque view as people walked to and fro.

And underneath one certain lamp post, stood a beautiful woman with mint green hair, alluringly dark skin, and striking red eyes. She wore an emerald dress that hugged her curves, with a black cloth wrapped around her waist. This beauty was Emerald Sustrai, a master thief and subordinate of Cinder Fall, working with her to bring about an unknown plan upon the city of Vale.

Tonight, however, was her night, and she was currently spending it waiting on her date to show up.

"Emerald!" a voice cried out, causing her to turn to face someone running up to her. Said person was a boy in his late teens, sporting short, spiky Auburn hair, wearing a red jacket with the kanji for  **"Protector"**  etched in sliver on the back, and had a black shirt and baggy black pants. This was Michael Verser, a Multiverser (one who is capable of doing literally anything) and the "brother" of Duncan Verser, who is also a Multiverser. Panting as he reached the lamp post, he managed to breath out "Did I...make it...?"

Emerald checked her watch, which just changed from 7:59 to 8:00. "Right on time," she said with a smile. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up."

"Sorry, I got caught up with my brother and his friends," Michael said as he regained control of his breathing. Looking over Emerald's attire, he softly whistled and said "Wow, you seriously look amazing. Makes me feel like I'm under dressed for our date."

With a slight giggle, Emerald replied "Yeah, I guess I didn't really have to put this on. I was actually planning on wearing this to the dance at Beacon."

Michael raised his eyebrows in slight surprise as they began walking toward their planned destination. "You're attending Beacon?" he asked.

"Uh huh," she replied. "Along with two others. We'll be officially enrolled by tomorrow."

"Nice, my brother and I could show you guys around."

"Sounds like a plan, then." A thought then crossed her mind, prompting her to ask "Just wondering, what's your brother like?"

His shoulders slumped a bit as he hung his head in a comedic fashion. With a sigh, Michael answered "He's confident, for starters. A perfectionist of sorts. And can be psychotic as all Hell, unfortunately," he added with a downcast tone, causing Emerald to begin reconsidering meeting this person. "But he's a nice enough guy. He cares about others, and has a nice sense of humor. He's also an expert fighter, teaching me what I know. Now if he could just get rid of that freaking God complex."

"...No offense, but he sounds a bit crazy."

"You have no idea. But, you get used to him."

"...Really?"

"...No," Michael replied glumly.

Emerald laughed a bit at that. "My condolences."

After that, the two spent their time walking in a comfortable silence as they made their way to the train station. About ten minutes later, said train brought them to their destination: a nightclub that was guarded by two guys in black suits with red ties. Michael narrowed his eyes a bit, trying to remember where he saw that kind of outfit before.

Stepping into the interior, they were greeted by techno music coming from a DJ booth on the other end of the spacious room, which stood right above a bar. The dance floor was packed, as with both the workers/guards and party goers dancing the night away. Michael  **still**  couldn't place his finger on where he saw this place before. "Didn't think you liked nightclubs," he called out over the music.

"Who wouldn't?" the lovely thief replied. "These places are practically a melting pot of different people and different cultures, the kind of place where you can just forget your troubles. Plus, the music is pretty good."

"Fair enough," he replied with a nod. "Um, I don't know if I can dance though."

"You don't- What does that even mean?" she asked in a confused tone.

Scratching the back of his head, Michael nervously replied "Uh, well, I've never really danced before."

 **"What?!"**  she cried out. "Uh uh, no way!  **You,**  mister, are going to be introduced to the joys of dancing,  **right now!"**  With that said, she yanked her date to the dance floor despite his protests.

They soon arrived at the middle of the dance floor, just as the beat started to pick up. Though hesitant, Michael began to move about in an attempt to find his tempo, while Emerald instantly got into her own. Twisting and twirling her body around, she moved with all the grace and beauty of an Arabian dancer, which turned quite a few heads her way. Michael himself was a bit hypnotized by her performance, which only deepened once Emerald gave him a sultry smirk with bedroom eyes.

Emboldened by this look, Michael finally started to pick up the pace, dancing with more passion in his step. And to his great surprise (along with Emerald's), he was a natural! If he didn't know any better, he would've thought he was in  _High School Musical._  He gained more confidence by this point, and danced closer and closer to his date until they were only a foot apart from each other.

"I thought you said you never danced before," Emerald said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Returning the gesture by wrapping his arms around her waist, Michael pulled her in a bit more before smiling. "I did," he replied.

Twirling around by Michael's hand, Emerald remarked "Well either you're a liar, or you're just extremely lucky."

"Which would you prefer?" he asked as he let go of her hand.

"The one where we take a breather and get a drink." The two made their way to the bar, which was being occupied by a large man in a white dress shirt, with a red tie and a black vest and gloves. Recognizing the man by his face, Michael instantly remembered where he had seen this club before.

This was the club of Hei Xiong, a.k.a. Junior. The guy that Yang and Duncan beat the living crap out of.

**_'Well, this is rather unlucky, isn't it?'_ **

_'Not now, Akima,'_  Michael thought back to his A.I. Sighing, he only hoped Junior didn't find out who Michael was, as well as didn't hold a grudge. Making his way to the bar, he sucked it up and made an order. "Cola, on the rocks."

"Gin for me," Emerald ordered.

Turning to face us, Junior remarked "Aren't you two a little  **young**  to be here?"

Emerald looked a bit peeved at that, but Michael held her back as he turned to face the owner. "Coming from the grown man who calls himself 'Junior,' that's hilarious," he calmly shot back.

"So, you know who I am," he began. "But I don't know either of you two."

"Who we are isn't important," Emerald said. "We're just here to enjoy ourselves, not to cause trouble."

Humming in understanding, Junior said "Well, just try not to get too crazy, and we'll be okay." With that, he made his way to another part of the club.

"He's a charmer," Emerald deadpanned. "I'll be right back. Make sure no one puts anything in my drink."

"Aren't you worried I might put something in your drink?" Michael asked with a playful smile.

Returning my smile with one of her own, she replied "No, not really. You seem like the kind of guy who wouldn't pull something like that."

"Then you're a good judge of character."

"And don't forget it," she said as she walked off.

Looking around the place, he began counting how much muscle Junior had around here. He may not be Duncan, but he had to be ready in case a repeat of that night happened. His gaze then lingered to two women at the end of the bar.

They were twin sisters that appeared to be the same age as him, if not a year younger. The first one had long black hair with pale green eyes and heavy cyan makeup, wearing a strapless white dress with cyan lining. She also wore a white feather scarf, white gloves, and a large white flower hairpin. With the way she carried herself, she appeared to be rather confident in herself, as well as a bit arrogant. If Michael remembered correctly, this was Melanie Malachite, one of Junior's bodyguards.

Which made the other girl her sister, Miltiades "Miltia" Malachite. Although she was her twin, she seemed to be a complete opposite of her sister. She had short black hair with pale green eyes and heavy red makeup, wearing a strapless red dress with black lining. She also wore black fur hanging off her shoulders, red gloves, and large red and white feathers above her ear. In contrast to her sister, she carried herself with a more reserved personality, appearing quite shy. That reminded Michael a bit of Hinata, back when she was starting to train as a shinobi.

He also noticed that the two of them were looking over at him, with Melanie scoffing a bit before looking away, while Miltiades smiled softly as she glanced back at the young Multiverser. Sporting a smile of his own, he brought out a lot of Lien and placed it in front of the bartender. "Give the two ladies at the end of the bar anything they want," Michael said, not knowing the Malachite twins saw him do this. While Melanie seemed a bit confused, Miltiades grew more intrigued.

Looking back at his wallet, Michael smiled as Emerald made her way back to the bar, noticing how Miltiades was staring at Michael. Frowning a bit, Emerald grew unknowingly jealous at the sight, before her eyes widened in shock as Michael talked to and handed the bartender a whole lot of Lien. Nodding, the bartender called out  **"Hey, everyone! Because we appreciate your kind patronage, the next three rounds of drinks are on the house! Enjoy!"**  Everyone was cheering at that, while Michael chuckled at the sight.

"You payed for three rounds of drinks for everyone here?!" Emerald asked in shock, causing Michael to nod. "You do realize that you're now paying for the date, right?"

"Was planning on it from the start," Michael replied.

* * *

It was well into an hour that Michael and Emerald were swapping stories with each other. "And just as Historia and I cracked open the small loaf of bread, Sasha just  **jumps**  right up and charges at us like a bat out of Hell, looking around with a wild look in her eye. After she got the bread, she started groveling at our feet, hysterically calling us her Gods and singing our praises!"

Emerald broke out laughing at that, and Michael followed soon after. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she said "Oh man, I really needed that. So what happened afterwards?"

"Afterwards? I went to bed, leaving Historia and Ymir to deal with her and bring her to bed." Chuckling in reminiscence, he continued "Totally worth sneaking out that bread."

"I'll say," she nodded in agreement. Looking at the young man in front of her, she allowed herself a truly genuine smile, not the one she usually gives to others. When she first met Michael, she believed he was a nice enough person to go on a date with, figuring she could have someone treat her well enough. But if this night was any indication, it showed that Michael wasn't your average person. He was funny, a tad neurotic (due to ADHD), and wasn't afraid to speak his mind (especially when he accidentally drinks a low alcoholic beverage she convinced him to drink). She was also able to work out that he was one of those rare kinds of people, someone who'd take a bullet for a complete stranger

Still, he seemed...a bit distant. As if he was somewhere else at times. He was a bit unsure of himself, and gave off a feeling that he took things a bit too seriously. Like if someone died, he'd blame himself for not being able to stop it. While understandable of someone, it made her feel as if he might go so far as to fall into a depression if allowed. He was also a humble person, which conflicts with the confidence he exuded earlier.

All in all, the boy was a walking paradox. A paradox that she felt unusually attracted toward, moreso than she ought to.

 _'It can't be,'_  she thought to herself. _'Could I actually be...?'_  She tried to shrug it off, believing it to be impossible. She had only known Michael for a few days. There was no way she could've actually fallen in love with someone she barely knew.

...Right?

Michael, meanwhile, was thinking back to that day with the others. It was one of the few days during training where he and the others were able to act like kids, instead of training to be soldiers of humanity. One of the few days he was at peace in that world.

His attention was then drawn to Melanie and Miltiades, the former leaving her sister at the bar to talk to Junior. As soon as she left, someone stumbled up to he (obviously drunk) and apparently tried (unsuccessfully) to proposition her. Scoffing in disgust, Miltiades tried to leave, but the drunk grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. Wrenching her arm free, another person came up from behind and put a clothed hand on her, causing her to slacken a bit as two others held her arms, dragging her out through a back door.

Emerald noticed Michael's face scowl in anger, looking at something by the bar as he got up. "Michael?" she asked with slight worry.

"I'll be right back," he replied, activating his  _Equinox_  shotgun gauntlets.

* * *

 **"SOMEONE! HELP ME!"**  Miltiades screamed, earning herself a slap on the face as one of the men placed a gag in her mouth. It was pointless, anyway. The streets were empty, and everyone else was too busy inside to notice her being dragged off into the alleyway. Three men, all sporting lecherous grins, with the leader aiming at her with a switchblade while the other two held her arms to the wall. Even if she wasn't weakened from the chloroform, she wouldn't be able to fight them without Melanie to help her out.

"Shut up!" one of them said with a drunken tone. "It's been months-  **months,**  I tell ya!- since I got some. Fortunately for you," he trailed off as he looked her over, licking his lips with a predatory gaze, "you're exactly our kind of dream girl. Fresh, taut young body; short raven-colored hair; a tight little ass; and a nice pair of breasts. The makeup is a bonus, in my book."

Miltiades began shaking in fear, tears running down her cheeks and ruining her makeup. One of the men licked her tears, dragging his tongue across her face in a slow, savoring motion. "Mmm, tastes good, boss. I think we're gonna have fun with this little slut."

The leader of the men came up to her, cutting the front of her dress of with military precision. The act only caused Miltiades to start crying harder. Grabbing her left breast with one hand as he ripped her panties off with the other, the leader softly- almost lovingly- said "Don't worry, baby. I'll be gentle." With that said, he let his pants drop to the ground, starting to line his hardening length up with her entrance. Sobbing in defeat, Miltiades resigned herself to her cruel fate. However, just as the leader was about to sheath himself inside of her and claim her first time...

"Now, I may not have much dating experience," a voice called out, "but I'm pretty sure dragging a girl out and raping her- especially when she seems to be underneath the age of consent- is a big,  **big**  no-no."

Every head turned around to the source of the voice, revealing it to be a young man with bright orange hair wearing a red leather jacket and black jeans. Miltiades' eyes widened in surprise, seeing it was the young man that came with the mint haired girl and bought everyone drinks. However, his humble smile was replaced with a look of unbridled rage and fury, which seemed to make the very air around him simmer from heat. "Who the fuck're  **you**  supposed to be, kid?" the leader asked. "Cause if you wanna crack at this little slut, then wait yer-"

"The name's Michael Verser," the young man replied with barely contained anger, causing Miltiades' eyes to widen in shock at recognizing the last name. Cocking his shotgun gauntlets back, he gave a cruel smirk as he continued "And as of this moment, the three of you ass fucks are now officially my bitches."

* * *

_T **en Seconds Later...**_

* * *

**"What do you mean you can't find her?!"**  Junior and Melanie cried out at the same time.

"J-Just what I mean," one of the goons replied. "We can't find miss Miltiades any-"

***BOOM!***

The man's words were cut off as three men came crashing through the wall, landing in singed piles square in the middle of the dance floor. The sudden explosion caused the music to abruptly stop, the DJ ducking beneath the turntables. Everyone was screaming in surprise, while Junior and Melanie starting to have flashbacks of the night Yang and Duncan beat everyone up. The sight that followed only strengthened those flashbacks.

The boy in red- minus his jacket- slowly and menacingly walked through the hole in the wall, shotgun gauntlets smoking as burning flames licked his very being. It didn't help that his eyes turned blood red while his Auburn hair had somehow turned into a glistening gold, and seemed to stand a bit on end. He cracked his knuckles as he made his way toward the men lying on the floor.

"Hey! You have any idea how much repairs cost here?!" one of the goons called out. That caused the boy to slowly turn his head and look straight at the man. "You know what, its cool! I just remembered that Junior took out insurance on this place, so go ape shit!" The boy nodded at that, then returned to his prey.

What followed was the most brutal, bloody, one-sided beat down anyone at the club had ever seen, a fight that was being recorded by those who had their scrolls out. Emerald and the rest of the patrons were surprised to see such raw brutality from the young man (with the males cringing every time the three were hit in the groin), while Junior and those working for him were experiencing PTSD from the last time this happened. Silently, Junior was beginning to think the boy was actually Yang's half-brother, which would explain a lot for him.

Eventually, the beating stopped as the three lay in bloodied, broken piles of flesh on the ground. Michael muttered  _"Kuso goukan (Fucking rapists),"_  before slamming his foot straight into the crotch of one of the men, making him whimper in agony. Breathing heavily, he turned to look at Junior before saying "Call the police, and make sure those three don't go anywhere."

Quickly regaining his bearings, Junior nervously said "Sure! But, uh...what did they do, exactly?"

That caused Michael to growl a bit before saying "Ask her," jabbing his thumb in the direction of the hole in the wall. "I was able to intervene before anything could happen to her." Junior and Melanie's eyes widened as they saw Miltiades looking through, her makeup ruined by tears and the top of her dress torn apart, only leaving Michael's red jacket to cover herself up.

Instantly figuring out what Michael had just prevented, Melanie's eyes hardened with rage as she looked at her sister's would be rapists. The only thing preventing her from going ape shit on them was Junior holding her in place, telling one of his guys to call the police.

An hour later, the three men were hauled off to intensive care under police custody, while everyone else gave their statements about what had transpired. After Michael gave his statement, he was approached by Miltiades, holding his jacket as she covered herself up with a blanket. "Um, th-thank you...i-if you h-hadn't-"

Taking the jacket from her, he replied "Hey, I'm just a concerned citizen doing his civic duty. Anyone else would've done the same thing."

"B-But it was  **you**  who saved me," she said, close to tears as she spoke. ''If you hadn't, I'd have...t-thank you, th-th-thank you s-so much."

Michael gave her a comforting smile, softly patting her shoulder as he said "Think nothing of it, ma'am." With a nod, he put his jacket on and left the building with his date. The entire time, Miltiades' gaze never left the retreating form of her savior, and a kind smile lit up her face as he left.

* * *

**_Shortly after leaving..._ **

* * *

"Well, that wasn't exactly how I was expecting this night to go," Emerald lightheartedly said, trying to lighten the mood a bit. When she figured out what Michael had prevented, she was filled with the urge to use her weapon's kusarigama mode to personally castrate the bastards. Still, she took pleasure in knowing Michael had pretty much made sure they wouldn't be able to have sex again (unless they were turned into prison bitches, of course).

With a tired sigh, Michael responded "Tell me about it. To be honest, I was hoping the date could've gone on a bit longer."

Emerald gained a slight smile at that, looping her arm around his. "Well, the night's still young," she said. "What do you say we go to my place to wrap things up?"

Upon hearing registering that, Michael cautiously asked "Uh, you sure about that?"

"Considering the fact that you've just proven you're an honorable- if not slightly sadistic- kind of person, I'd say I can trust you enough to be in my home. Plus, my friends are out for the night, so we'd have the whole place to ourselves."

Weighing his options for a brief moment, Michael shrugged and said "Okay, you've twisted my arm enough." Upon hearing that, she silently cried a victory shout in her head before leading the way home.

* * *

They arrived at her temporary home about half an hour later, which was essentially a three person apartment with a kitchen, individual showers, and a rather spacious living room. The place was barren, with what possessions she and her roommates had being packed away in boxes and other luggage.

"Nice place," Michael commented. "Could use a tree or two, though."

Handing him a cup of coffee, Emerald said "Yeah, well, this was just a temporary home for us. Didn't really see the point in unpacking everything if we're just going to move soon."

"Fair enough." Taking a nice, long sip from the mug, he licked his lips and said "This is some good coffee. Then again, this is the first coffee I've had, so-"

"Wait wait wait," she interrupted. "First you tell me you haven't danced before, now you tell me you've never had  **coffee?!"**

"Eh, yeah, pretty much," he nervously replied, causing her to plant her palm directly onto her face and mutter about myself and 'hopeless.' Looking around, Michael noticed a collection of books and said "Well, at least we both like to read books."

That brought a bright smile to her face. "Yeah. I'm a real sucker for stories on the printed page. It's like reading them takes me to a far away place."

"Places you into the story," Michael continued.

"Invests you in the characters and their actions."

"And makes you want to know how the story will end. Without skipping ahead, of course."

"Obviously. Plus, the occasional plot twist is nice."

Chuckling a bit, Michael's smile turned a bit melancholy as he said "Though some aren't as nice, if the events at the club were any indication."

Emerald turned a bit glum at that. "True. You know, you're a really great guy, you know that, right?"

"Please, I just did what anyone else would've done if they saw her in that situation."

"Most people wouldn't fight off an entire group to protect one girl," she countered. "You're a hero, Michael." Setting her mug down, she continued "And that's a part of why I brought you here."

Raising an eyebrow, Michael asked "What?"

"Well, I figured you deserved a hero's reward for what you did back there," Emerald said in a sensual tone, getting up as she undid the part of her dress around her neck. "So, I brought you here to give it to you. Besides," she went on as she dropped the dress piece, revealing her dark, high B-cup breasts (causing Michael's eyes to widen in surprise), "I'm a believer in having sex on the first date."

Michael, for the most part, was too stunned to say anything. When he finally recovered from the surprise, he said "Uh, I-I uh...*clears throat* I honestly did not see this coming. But, uh...you  **sure**  about doing this with me?"

Emerald rolled her eyes in slight annoyance. "Yes, I'm sure. You're a good guy, Michael. Trust me, guys like you deserve a break every now and then, otherwise you'd fall apart. Now shut up," she said, pushing Michael back in the chair as she straddled his lap, "and enjoy this."

Gently pressing her lips on his, Michael's mind struggled a bit before finally allowing him to get lost in the kiss. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he moaned a bit into her mouth as she began to grind herself into him. She began moaning as well, in response to grinding her slit on his rapidly hardening length.

"Mmm, someone's excited," she said with a knowing smirk.

"Well, when a beautiful woman is grinding herself on me, it's nearly impossible to not be excited."

"Flatterer." She leaned in for another kiss, this time with more force behind it. Michael slowly traced his hands across her bare back, eliciting shivers from Emerald the lower he went. Eventually he reached her well toned ass, giving it a firm yet loving squeeze and causing her to give a soft yelp.

Michael raised an eyebrow at this, an idea forming in his mind as he slowly formed a chesire smile. He put more force into grabbing her ass, kneading it like a baker kneads dough. The sudden action caused Emerald to moan even louder and ground herself with more force, thus confirming his suspicion. "Looks like someone likes having her ass played with," Michael said playfully.

She stared down at him, lust and love growing with each ministration. "You disapprove?"

"You kidding?" he asked with a chuckle. "That just makes this more fun. And gives me some ideas."

As he said this, he slowly raised his hand, praying to the Multiverse itself that he wouldn't screw this chance up. He then brought it down with full force, slapping it hard enough that it would've probably left a hand print through the fabric. Emerald's eyes shot wide open, her mouth frozen in an 'O' shape and holding her breath as she squeaked at the sudden sensation.

She quickly regained her breathing, though it soon devolved into panting as her face was reddened with an ever growing lust. As she clutched Michael's shoulders, he smiled and remarked "So, you get off on getting spanked? Kinky." He punctuated that word by delivering another  **SLAP** , eliciting a throaty moan from the mint haired thief.

***SLAP***

"No...fair..." she moaned out between her spanking.

***SLAP***

"Can't help it," Michael said, his breath getting quicker with each passing moment. "Your ass is just so perfectly spankable, I can't  **not**  slap it."

***SLAP***

***SLAP***

***SLAP***

Every slap brought Emerald closer and closer to the edge, forcing her to speed up her grinding in order to find that sweet release. Michael was having a hard time keeping himself from following suit, due to the overstimulation his rod was receiving.

Faster and faster the two went at it, Emerald's lovely fave and rear end now bright red from the spanking, a redness matched by Michael's face that was reddening with lust. Soon, Emerald began to feel the knot in her stomach grow tighter and tighter, matching the pace of her humping until...

**"OOOHHHH, FFFUUUUUUCCCKKK!"**

With a resounding scream, she finally found her release, frozen and shivering in delight as she smiled contentedly. Michael had reached his end the moment he felt her orgasm, grunting as he fired his load in his pants.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, breathing heavily as they held on to each other. After regaining her breathing, Emerald softly said "Holy...shit...I've  **never**...come that hard...in my  **life**..."

Chuckling, Michael responded "Ditto." At that point, he  **just**  noticed that he had came in his pants and let out a frustrated groan. "Great, that's  **definitely**  going to stain."

This only caused Emerald to giggle at Michael's misfortune. Shakily standing up, she said "Let's get more comfortable," leading him to her bedroom before tossing him onto the bed. Propping himself up on his elbows, he was instantly treated to the sight of the dark skinned beauty sexily shimming out of her dress. Giving a playful smirk, she turned around and bent over, giving Michael a full view of her well-spanked ass and gushing pussy. "Like the view?" she asked in a sultry tone.

"Oh, you better believe I am," he replied, carefully taking off his belt as he admired the sight before him. Emerald turned around and walked over to him, getting down on her knees as she helped in taking off his pants. Grabbing hold of his pants and underwear, she yanked both right down to his ankles...

...And received a face full of his hardened prick. Rubbing the spot it hit her, her eyes widened in shock as she got a good look at it. Standing proudly, it was easily the largest she had ever seen in her life, as well as the thickest, with a rather big pair of balls to match. It practically throbbed as she stared at it, the cock head glistening in the moonlight as pre-cum leaked from the tip.

"Enjoying the view?" Michael quipped, bringing Emerald out of her daze.

"S-Sorry, but... **fuck!**  That's gotta nearly be a freaking foot long!" she exclaimed.

Chuckling, Michael replied "12 inches long, 2.2 inches thick, to be precise."

As she stared at him in shock, she briefly wondered how the hell he managed to hide this during their date. Nervously gulping, she thought to herself that she came too far to back out now and grasped it with her soft hands, barely able to wrap even one hand around the enormous prick. She then slowly began pumping it up and down, feeling it heat up with each motion.

Michael leaned his head back as he moaned, thinking about how soft her hands felt. As he did so, she began to go a bit faster, causing the length to harden even more. Emerald licked her lips a bit, wondering how it would taste in her mouth. Noticing this, Michael said "You don't have to if you don't want to. Honestly, I don't know if you'd be able to take the whole th- GOD  **DAMN!"**

As he said those last words, Emerald- unintentionally motivated by Michael's concern- shoved the entire thing all the way to the back of her throat. Gagging a bit as she firmly lodged it inside, she forced herself to work past her gag reflex as her throat got accustomed to its guest. Firmly locking her lips upon the length and sucking up the air inside her mouth, she slowly, deliberately dragged her mouth up to the tip, before pushing herself back down to the hilt.

Over and over again, she brought her head up and down on Michael's pelvis, focused on sucking every drop she could from his length. She brought her watery eyes up to look at him, staring directly at his own eyes as he stared at Emerald. Her eyes drooped a bit, gaining a seductive look as she began to pick up the pace. She began working her tongue around the shaft, occasionally stopping at the tip as she swirled her tongue around the dark cock head and causing him to groan in pleasure.

This went on for about twenty minutes, with Emerald now used to the penis as she occasionally let it out to take deep breaths before getting right back to it. Michael was having a hard time at the moment, using every ounce of willpower he had to hold back his approaching orgasm. That was easier said than done, as her tongue worked its way along his length, and her throat was warm, slimy, and oh so sinfully tight!

Eventually, Emerald decided it was time to end this and went all the way down, shoving every inch inside her mouth as she moaned. The vibrations went through his dick like lightning through water, and with a mighty roar, Michael finally let loose. Emerald's eyes widened in shock as a torrent of semen gushed down her throat.

***GULP***

***GULP***

***GULP***

***GULP***

***GULP***

Each audible gulp bulged in Emerald's throat, as she tried desperately to swallow every bit of cum. After the third gulp, she had began to climax once more, causing her to moan again into the cock. About a minute later, she slowly dragged herself off of Michael's re-hardened dick, letting it go with a wet  ***POP***.

Her cheeks bulged as she swirled the last remnants of the semen in her mouth, before smiling as she briefly opened up at show said cum. Closing her mouth once more, she took three large gulps, smiling as she let out a soft burp. In her mind, she honestly thought it was the best thing she had ever tasted in her life, as if it was the flavor of her favorite drinks mixed together.

Michael stared at the spectacle, eyes wide as his dick throbbed in response. "Holy shit," he muttered. "One of the hottest things I've  **ever**  seen."

With a sultry chuckle, Emerald whispered "If you liked  **that..."**

She picked herself up, slowly crawling onto the bed and positioning herself directly on top of Michael's length, before slowly lowering her hips until the tip was lodged in her quivering glory. "...Then you're gonna love  **this."**

Leaning up, the Multiverser grabbed hold of her hips and brought her forward, making her walk on her knees as she was pulled along. "Not just yet," Michael said teasingly. "You gave me head. I think I ought to return the favor."

Emerald smiled seductively. "Well, aren't you the gentleman? And they say chivalry is dead." As soon as her core was level with his face, she brought her hands down to spread her lower lips apart, revealing her inner folds. Michael licked his lips at the sight: beautifully pink, soaking wet, and just begging to be played with.

"You call it chivalry," he said as he took hold of her sensitive ass, "I call it returning the favor." With that said, he dove right in and began to lick.

Her eyes widened at the sensations, before slowly closing in blissful pleasure. Michael, meanwhile, was slowly working his tongue across her pussy lips as his breathing tickled her clit. He was relishing in the flavor, evident by the humming that reverberated in her opening as he continued his work.

The taste was practically divine. It was as if Michael was licking at warm ginger, which felt especially good as he gulped it down. This was what eventually drove him to practically latch his lips to hers', pressing his slimy tongue into her slit.

The moans became even louder as they continued on with this. Emerald was now actively rocking her hips back and forth, face-humping Michael in time with his tongue's ministrations. Michael, in the meantime, was experiencing a taste overload. The ginger flavor of her pussy was nearly overwhelming, and seemed to be accentuated with her tightness.

Neither, however, were complaining about this. Not that they could've, as Michael was currently indisposed and Emerald had temporarily lost her ability to speak, the only sounds capable of being given being the continuously rising moans of pleasure. With each and every lick, she grew hotter and hotter as her innards seemed to tighten into a knot, growing tighter and tighter until...

**"UUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

With a roaring scream, Emerald finally let go, experiencing a nearly soul crushing orgasm that she released into Michael's mouth. Emerald was frozen in pleasure, unable to move as her release continued.

On his end, Michael continued to gulp down the warm liquid as much as he could. Eventually, however, her gushing river ceased to flow, and he released the hold on her now throbbing pussy. His eyes met hers, and they could agree on one thing as their lust-fueled eyes met:

They needed each other.  **Now.**

Getting back into their previous position, Michael softly yet passionately locked his lips with the mint-haired thief's. The two lovers then shared a brief, silent moment to reaffirm what they were about to do, before Emerald took a deep breath and slammed herself down, taking the meaty pole into her hot, slick, tight and fleshy sheath.

The new, mind-blowing sensations wracked their bodies, leaving them gasping for air as they were brought to a new level of ecstasy as they adjusted to their new connection. Regaining their senses, Emerald took the lead and slowly worked her hips back and forth, rolling the rod of flesh around inside of her. This elicited another groan of pleasure from Michael, causing him to grab hold of her hips and work them to and fro.

Eventually, Emerald began to slowly bring herself up and down, slapping her hips against his in a rhythmic tandem. This brought them to a growing level of pleasure, unaware of anything else around them. All that existed in that world in that moment were each other, screwing the living daylights out of each other and doing a damn good job at it.

Deciding to be a bit proactive, Michael began slapping his lover's ass again, causing her to yelp in pleasure as she tightened herself around him. Placing both hands on her lower cheeks, he alternated between them every few slaps, each one melting Emerald's mind more and more.

"Oh, God!" Emerald moaned. "Like that, just like that. Please, please don't stop!"

Chuckling, Michael asked "You like that?" as he slapped her ass.

 **"Yes!"**  she moaned loudly. "Oh God,  **yes!"**

"You love getting spanked," he punctuated with another loud spank, "while riding my dick?"

 **"YES! YES! OH MY GOD, YES!"**  By this point, she began to fondle her breasts, tweaking her nipples in tandem with her descent onto her lover.  **"MORE! GOD, GIVE ME MORE!"**

Adding a few more spanks, Michael grabbed her hips and said "Well then, you're gonna love this." With that said, he began jackhammering her tight, wet, hot snatch at breakneck speed, hard enough to actually penetrate her cervix and hit her womb.

Her breath hitched as she experienced these new sensations. By that point, she was so high on lust that she couldn't hold back anymore. Wrapping her arms around his neck, they passionately mashed their lips together as she slammed her hips down and he continued to spank her reddening ass.

Soon, they could both feel their release coming. The duo began to thrust at each other with more and more urgency, their bodies beginning to reach their boiling points. Their lips continued to press against each other, lustfully fueling each other in their desperate race for their climax, until she reluctantly let go in order to breath. She sat up fully, giving her the right leverage to slam herself down harder and harder to match Michael's continuous thrusts, each movement bringing them both closer and closer to the end.

His breath cut off into panting, Michael managed to get out "E-Em...I'm...I'm gonna..."

"M-Me too..." she breathed out, legs clutching his body even harder. "Don't...you...dare pull...p-puuuullllllll-!"

Finally, neither of them could take it anymore, and simply let go.

Throwing her head back as Michael slammed his hips into hers one last time, the two lovers screamed in glorious ecstasy as they finally achieved their peaks. Eyes rolled into the back of her head, Emerald drenched Michael's rod and his lap, while he unleashed a load far bigger than the last two combined into her youthful womb as the cock head kept it all in. Frozen in bliss, the young lovers remained in their current position for the next one and a half minutes, Emerald relishing the feeling of her lover's semen completely filling her up as Michael emptied the last of his load.

Unable to take it anymore, Emerald leaned forward and collapsed into a boneless heap, slipping into unconsciousness almost immediately upon impact. She smiled blissfully as she slept, her mind overloaded from pleasure to do anything else. Michael carefully brought a blanket over them, wrapping it tightly around them as he soon fell asleep as well.

Before everything blacked out, his final thoughts were  _'Best. Date. Ever.'_

* * *

**_The Next Day..._ **

* * *

They slept all the way through the morning, the sun well overhead as the clock struck noon. The sunlight streamed through the window, resting upon Michael and Emerald's naked, slumbering forms as they began to stir. Cracking open their eyes, they smiled softly at the sights before them. "Good morning, you," Emerald weakly said.

"Morning," Michael replied, leaning in for a soft kiss. Recalling the events of the previous night, he asked "We really did all that, didn't we?"

"Oh, you bet your ass we did," she answered, wincing slightly as she sat up. As she headed over to her dresser, she wobbled a bit with each step. The fact that Emerald was screwed so hard that she was limping gave Michael a swell of confidence, while Emerald was left thinking about when they'd be able to do this again.

Though they both agreed that they  **would**  be doing this again.

After they got dressed, they were greeted with an awkward situation upon exiting the bedroom: two people, a young man with dark grey hair and a woman with long dark hair and seemingly glowing eyes, both with knowing smirks on their faces. "Ah, crap baskets," said Michael.

Looking at the grey haired man, Emerald glowered and said "Mercury, you say one word about this, and I will  **end**  you."

Holding up his hands in surrender, Mercury replied "Fine, fine. I'm just surprised the date went that well." This caused Emerald to blush profusely, before she kicked him in the shin.  **"Ow!"**

Chuckling, Michael headed to the kitchen and grabbed an apple. Noticing the time, he said "Well, I guess I better split. My brother's probably wondering where I am by now."

Nodding, Emerald walked up and kissed him softly on the lips. "Thanks, by the way. I had a great time last night."

Returning the kiss, Michael replied "Ditto. Here's hoping we can do it again some time."

Before he could leave, Emerald's eyes lit up in recognition as she said "You know, I just realized that I didn't get your last name."

Turning around, he slapped himself on the forehead and replied "Right, sorry. Name's Michael Verser, 1st year student at Beacon. See you there!" And with that, he closed the door. Leaving Emerald, Mercury, and Cinder standing in the room as they processed the last name.

At that point, Emerald's eyes widened in complete and utter humiliation/embarrassment: she had fallen in love with the brother of Duncan Verser, the very man foiling their operations.

The exact moment this occurred, Michael froze in his tracks as he recognized the other woman in the apartment. Cinder Fall, the main antagonist of RWBY.

He had fallen in love with one of Cinder's teammates.

The exact same thought ran through both of their minds as they face-palmed themselves:

_'Son of a **bitch.'**_

Even all the way where he was, Michael could already hear Duncan's laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> WHEW! I finally did it, my very first lemon story!
> 
> It took me a while to get this done, but I'm really pleased with the results: Michael bonded with Emerald, he beat the shit out of rapists, Miltiades might be falling for the young Multiverser, Michael and Emerald get jiggy with it, and both of them discover at the end that they just fell in love with the enemy. Yeah, things ought to be getting interesting.
> 
> Anyway, please review and/or comment. BUT NO FLAMES!
> 
> Until next time, ShepardisaBOSS is out of here!


End file.
